


Scholars pet

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, he is not okay, hiccup is a stripper, others will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Hiccup had been with Viggo for a while  he needs to help make money somehow  why not stripping and dancing for that good cash?
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 19





	Scholars pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Business Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874668) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



Hiccup was Viggos, as far as he was concerned, he lived with him, the man fed him, cared for him, he bought him gifts and toys. He kept hiccup safe as long as he behaved. Hiccup had met Viggo in the chess club at his college, the man intrigued him, he was interesting, intimidating, it made him feel giddy. He had visited Viggo many times when he was in college, they had done all sorts of new things that made hiccups insides tingle and flutter. He knew Viggo would care for him, he took him in when his father got mad at him, when his friends turned their backs and he learned Viggo knew best. Everything he was and owned was Viggos, he had made the mistake of changing his password and complaining in their earlier relationship. Viggo had painfully overstimulated him, he never wanted to experience it again. So he VOWED to never complain or change his phone again, out of fear. Of course he had to learn more from there. As the relationship flew He learned Viggo wouldnt take no as an answer from him, he wanted him all the time. Hiccup at first rebelled, but now, he would roll over in a heartbeat. Old and new scars kept hiccup in check, he was loyal to the man that fed and bred him. 

The greatest moment of his life was when Viggo bought him a beautiful rosy red collar made of the finest leather and a golden tag that hung from it. He willingly bowed his head and allowed Viggo to slip the band around his neck, he was to never remove it and hiccup was fine with that. From that point forward Viggo held him close, he called him his little dragon, he would cuddle him and take him to bed every night, this was a life hiccup accepted. 

Days and weeks had passed since Hiccup’s relationship with Viggo took its huge leap. The young male was curled in Viggos arms, silly, dragon themed underwear hugged his narrow hips, Viggos favourite. Viggo ran a hand through hiccups auburn hair, he leaned forward kissing his cheek gently and woke him “hiccup my dear, wake up little dragon.” 

Hiccup woke slowly, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, turning over and curling back into Viggo “Nu, 5 more minutes please?” Viggo chuckled at his little dragon, he kissed the boy again and rose from the bed, “I suppose I could let you sleep for 5 more minutes, but if I do, you'll miss our shower.” This woke hiccup, “okay okay i'm awake” He stumbled to Viggo hugging him tightly. “D-do you have to work today?” 

Viggo gave hiccup a soft smile, he lead the boy into the bathroom and slowly removed his underwear running a hand over his stomach, “hiccup you know, as much as i love you, we still need money, unless you get a job, but i would much rather have you here safe.”  
Hiccup nodded, he understood, Viggo was busy, but he was successful, it's why he could afford such an amazing home, give him such great gifts, He was grateful to Viggo. 

The two men stepped into the shower together, both cleaning, Viggo took to scrubbing hiccups lower body as he kissed his neck and shoulders. He loved his little dragon like this, submissive and accepting. Sadly Viggo did have work, he sighed as he turned the warm water to cold removing his growing erection, “sorry hiccup but, i can't go to work like this, and you can't go out like that.” He stepped out of the shower and quickly readied for the day, as Hiccup did the same. 

Viggo stopped in front of the door and leaned forward kissing hiccup passionately on the lips. He ran a hand through Hiccup’s hair who leaned into the touch, “i'll be home soon my dear hiccup.” With that, he left. 

Hiccup pouted, he went on his phone for a while scrolling around social media, he knew Viggo always checked his history but it didn't bother hiccup at all. Hours had passed and hiccup grew more and more bored, he decided to check the house, anything needed, he checked the fridge Viggos desk in his own room and concluded what they'd need. Viggo was fine with hiccup leaving the house to do chores or pick up groceries. He went to his room grabbing his wallet and a hoodie before heading out, he quickly texted Viggo what he was doing, smiling when he texted back immediately. 

Hiccup was heading home from his shopping trip, he held the plastic bag tight in his hand as he crossed the street, from the side of his eye he noticed a club, neon lights accented it, and people lined up. He had an idea, he could get a job with Viggos permission of course but he knew what he could ask. He headed back home quickly knowing Viggo would be returning soon. 

Viggo arrived home a bit later than he expected, he placed his keys down and tooks his shoes off leaving them next to Hiccup’s beat up sneakers. He knew his little dragon was home as always. He walked into the living room and saw hiccup sitting looking rather serious, Viggo smiled at Hiccup, was adorable and he didn't even know it. “What's going on my dear?” 

Hiccup looked Viggo in the eye, “i-i think i know a way i can help you earn money, i was thinking, i could work in the strip club close by. I'll only dance for entertainment, but at least i can help you.” Viggo narrowed his eyes and looked his mate up and down, he shook his head. “Hiccup you are mine, only mine, no one else will be allowed to look at your body, but me!” He stood up and grabbed hiccup by the groin forcing him up to his feet, “and this is mine, do you understand?” He squeezed harder. 

Hiccup whimpered “I-i understand Viggo, but i wouldn't let them touch me, just dance, to help with money here. P-please Viggo, I want to help and I'm so bored here everyday alone. Please” 

Viggo growled a bit as he fondled hiccups dick from out of his jeans. “You work and I get 100% of the money you earn, your paychecks go to me, okay?” Hiccup nodded quickly, he was fine with that the money wasn't for him anyway. “Any word of someone touching you, i will force you to quit!” He gave hiccups cock and painful sharp tug and walked away. 

\-------

A few days had passed since Hiccup talked with Viggo, they both went to the club together, it was run by a tall grey haired man named grimmel. He was more than willing to accept hiccup and had signed him up for classes to learn pole dancing. Hiccup picked it up quickly allowing him to work rather early. He was meant to wear a shiny deep pink glittery thong while he danced, he was covered in a light blush of glitter which let him shine in the club. Viggo couldn't be prouder for hiccup seeing him so happy, he truly was beautiful as he spun around the pole under the pink lights. He wasn’t big on this idea but it mean he got to see his lovely lizard dancing with a barely covering thong. He was fine with it. 

Hiccup saw Viggo as he danced his moves became more passionate and sexual as he ran his groin around the pole and rubbed his nipples. He knew he was making Viggo hard through his stern exterior and he smiled, winking at him. As soon as they got home, Viggo pulled hiccup into a lust filled coupling. He held him down and thrusted into him. He looked amazing as he was still covered in the light sprinkling of glitter, his eyes shone and Viggo suddenly had a hungry look in his eyes. He took hiccup to his basement and led him towards the stripper pole. He had bought it so hiccup could practice. “Dance for me my little dragon.” 

Hiccup didn’t hesitate as he began moving sexually across the pole once more he twisted around and flipped upside down on it. He paused as Viggo approached, fingers ran down his groin and slowly removed the thong from him. He took his length and began pumping it gently. Hiccup moaned loudly as his knees felt a bit weaker. He continued to dance anyway or at least move his hips. He leaned into Viggo letting him touch his cock as much as he pleased. This was intimacy that he loved and needed. Viggo was gentle and kind to him. He kissed him up and down making sure he knew how loved he was. Hiccup felt special with Viggo and that's why he loved him. 

Viggo soon began running his hands around hiccups, thighs and cock. He dug his nails into the soft skin leaving red streaks. He smiled as hiccup whimpered and moaned, licking his ear with uncontrollable lust. He loved this boy. 

Hiccup could barely think straight as Viggo continued touching him. He felt close to his climax. His tongue hanging out like a dogs before something cold touches the head of his cock. Hiccup whined like a hurt dog as he tried backing. Viggo only shook his head tugging hiccups ballsack. He took out a shiny gold cage and licked it onto hiccup's cock keeping him from growing hard. This was a special cage. One that vibrated. He kissed hiccup and whispered “you are mine and only mine. If you ever dance like that for anyone else you will be sorry.” He turned the vibrator on and shoved Hiccup into a small cage. He would be left there for the night, he saw how he looked on that stage and the greedy part of him wanted to take him back. Viggo will keep him forever.

Hiccup was curled in the cage. he was whimpering sobbing a bit. this was painful. He was scared and alone he wanted Viggo but he had done something wrong, he had upset Viggo. He didn’t like his cage, it was always used for punishment, always used if he did something wrong. He didn’t like upsetting Viggo. He was scared and hurt. “V-Viggo please? I’m sorry please let me out t-take this off!” He soon found himself crying. He decided he would quit if that’s what Viggo wanted, dance for him and only him. Hiccup curled up in a tight ball trying to stop the vibrations in his cock, he couldn’t and he cried all night, just waiting For Viggo to come back and hug him.


End file.
